A new type of panel called Wood Fiber Floor (WFF) is disclosed in WO2009/065769, which shows both products and methods to produce such a panel. Further methods and production equipments are disclosed in WO2009/124704.
The WFF floor panels are produce by applying a dry powder mix on a HDF core. The powder mix is bonded together under heat and pressure to form a decorative surface layer.
In order to stabilize the dry powder mix the production methods in WO2009/065769 or in WO2009/124704 (see page 15, line 15-21; FIG. 3) uses spraying of pure water or water with additives.
The entire contents of WO2009/065769 and WO2009/124704 are hereby incorporated by reference herein, and with a specific reference to page 15, line 15-21 and FIG. 3 of WO2009/124704.